One and Only
by megumi yami no tenshi
Summary: Eyriél Undómiel, Lady of Rivendell, was not satisfied of her life. Eyriél wants to explore the rest of the world, and she saw her chance and decided to join the Fellowship of the Ring on their journey. Eyriél left Rivendell without anyone knowing, and followed the Fellowship. What will she found on this journey? LegolasxOCxFrodo
1. Chapter 1

Eyriél Undómiel, Lady of Rivendell, was not satisfied of her life. Eyriél wants to explore the rest of the world, and she saw her chance and decided to join the Fellowship of the Ring on their journey. Eyriél left Rivendell without anyone knowing, and followed the Fellowship. What will she found on this journey? LegolasxOCxFrodo

**Disclaimer: **First of all, I do not own Lord of the Rings. I just own my OCs or whatever you find different from the movie. Since, I love Legolas so much. I've decided to write this.

**Frodo:** I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though…I do not know the way.

**Gandalf:** I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, so long as it is yours to bear.

**Aragorn:** If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will. You have my sword.

**Legolas:** And you have my bow.

**Gimli:** And my axe!

**Boromir:**You carry the fates of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done.

**Sam:** Heh! Mr. Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!

**Elrond:** No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not.

**Pippin and Merry:**__Wait! We are coming too!

**Merry:**You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!

**Pippin:**Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest… thing.

**Merry:**Well that rules you out Pip.

**Elrond:**Nine companions… So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!

Lady Eyriél stands behind the door, eavesdropping.

_Fellowship of the Ring? Sounds like an adventure to me. _Eyriél smiled, and went to her room immediately, packing what she needs.

The Fellowship leaves Rivendell. After traveling over open plains, up and down hillsides, they take a rest on a hill, with Lady Eyriél behind them maintaining her distance, careful not to be seen. Lady Eyriél notices that Legolas has seen something from afar.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas shouted

"Come on, come on! Take cover!" shouted Aragorn

The fellowship hides behind the rocks and bushes. A huge number of black birds circled the hill twice, and then turns and fly back towards Isengard. Eyriél hid from behind the bushes, accidentally she stepped on a twig, Legolas heard the sound, to her luck Legolas ignored, because of Gandalf's voice.

"Spies of Saruman! The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras." Gandalf said

The fellowship was walking in deep snow. Frodo stumbles and falls, rolling down towards Aragorn. Aragorn helped Frodo on his feet. Frodo searched around his neck for the Ring. Finding that it's gone, he sees it lying in the snow. Boromir sees it too and picks it up by its chain

"Boromir! Give the Ring to Frodo." Aragorn said, gripping his sword

Quickly, Frodo grabs the Ring from him. Boromir resumes climbing.

The Fellowship struggles through the deep snow, except Legolas, who has no trouble of the weather. Suddenly, Saruman's voice is heard.

"There is a fell voice on the air." Legolas said

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf said

The first avalanche falls. The Fellowship barely manages to throw themselves towards the mountainside, avoiding it.

Lightning strikes the top of Caradhras, sending a second avalanche onto the Fellowship. Legolas pulls Gandalf away from the edge, and against the cliff just before the snow buries them completely. After a moment, they emerge from the snow.

"If we cannot pass over a mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the Mines of Moria." Gimli suggested, Gandalf with a worried look on his face.

"Let the Ring-bearer decide. Frodo?" Gandalf said, but Frodo was nowhere to be seen.

"He's here" they looked to where the voice had come from, a figure emerged from the dark with Frodo in its arms. It walked gracefully towards them, with no difficulty walking on the snow. A silver bow hangs behind its back.

"You lay Master Frodo down this instant!" Sam threatened, while everybody eyed the mysterious being. "I'm no enemy" with that, the mysterious being brought its hood down, it revealed the most beautiful lady they have ever seen. Her eyes were grey like evening, and it shines like the stars, her lips red as a rose, her complexion almost as white as snow, and strands of her long curly black hair lay from the side of her face, and the rest of her hair braided behind her back, and her delicate pointed ears visible for them to see.

She lay Frodo down on the ground. Frodo slowly regained consciousness.

"So it was you, who was following us" Legolas finally said

"Took you long enough to notice, Legolas" Eyriél eyed Legolas

"Who is she, Legolas?" Merry asked, looking at Legolas

"I'm Eyriél Undómiel, Lady of Rivendell" Eyriél said, forming a smile

"She is the youngest daughter of Lord Elrond. Lady Eyriél, does your father knows you're here?"

"I wouldn't be here if he does. I decided on my own" Eyriél said, emphasizing her stand.

"This journey has no place for a female. It's too dangerous, my lady." Legolas tried to convince Eyriél

"You can try and stop me, but I won't go back." Eyriél said determined, and walked away from Legolas, not wanting to listen to him any further.

"Aren't you glad to have your other half around, elf?" Gimli teased, Legolas eyed him in return, "Stop it, dwarf" Legolas replied annoyance in his voice.

"I think we don't have a choice. We can't let the lady travel alone" Gandalf said to the others

"Gandalf is right, besides we have to move on. So should we pass through the mines?" Aragorn looked at Frodo.

"We will go through the mines." Frodo decided

"So be it." Gandalf said

While travelling, Frodo approaches Eyriél

"I haven't had the chance to say thank you, Lady Eyriél" Frodo said with a smile

"You're utmost welcome, Mr. Baggins" Eyriél replied

"My lady, call me Frodo" Frodo suggested

"Ok, Mr—uhm. Frodo" Eyriél said with a smile

"Looks like the hobbit is being fond of our Lady, aren't you envious, elf?" Gimli said with a laugh, knowing that Legolas can hear him. Legolas ignored Gimli's comment, but his action tells otherwise, Legolas can't help but to stare at the two in front of him. Legolas watched as the two laughed side by side each other, enjoying each other's company.

…

A/N: Hope you like it, pls tell me what you think. I will appreciate it very much~ Review. Favorite. Follow. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

The Fellowship arrives at the West Gate of Moria

"The walls of Moria!" Gimli said in awe

The Fellowship walks by the side of the lake. Suddenly, Frodo's foot slips into the water, but he was caught by the arms of Lady Eyriél.

"Careful, dear Frodo" Lady Eyriél said, and she patted Frodo's head

Gandalf stops in front of the doors

"Now, let's see. Ithildin.. It mirrors only starlight and moonlight." Gandalf said

The Moon appears from behind the clouds and the writings on the doors illuminate.

"It reads "The Doors of Durin – Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter." Gandalf read

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked

"Oh it's quite simple. If you are a friend you speak the password and the doors will open." Gandalf said, informing the hobbit.

After so many attempts to open the doors, Gandalf gives up and throws his staff on the ground

"Oh, it's useless!" Gandalf exclaimed, admitting defeat

Frodo looks at the doors, and then as if something popped into his head, he gets up,

"It's a riddle. Speak "friend" and enter. What's the Elvish word for friend?" Frodo exclaimed with excitement

"Mellon" Lady Eyriél answered fast, and the doors opened.

"Smart little hobbit" Gandalf praised, then they followed. Inside, they found dead dwarves lies everywhere on the ground.

"This is no mine, it's a tomb!" Boromir exclaimed

"Oh! No! Nooo!" Gimli screamed

Legolas picks up an arrow from the body, examined it carefully and throws it away with disgust.

"Goblins!" Legolas cried out

Legolas and Lady Eyriél puts an arrow to their bows, Aragorn and Boromir draw out their swords.

"We should never have come here." Boromir said in regret

The panic starts to grow, the hobbits turned back towards the door. They didn't notice, something moves in the water.

"Now get out, get out!" Boromir shouted

Everyone heads for the exit. Suddenly Frodo is grabbed from behind and pulled out of the cave by the Watcher in the water

"Frodo!" Sam, Merry and Pippin cried out

Eyriél went for it and cuts off a tentacle with her sword. The Watcher released Frodo for a second, and moves back under the water. Suddenly many tentacles came out of the water, hitting the other hobbits aside, while Eyriél was able to dodge it, the tentacle went to grab Frodo again. He is pulled into the air. Frodo screamed,

"Aragorn!" Merry called for help

Legolas shoots the tentacle holding Frodo. Boromir and Aragorn rushed to the water with their swords, and attacked the Watcher. It flings Frodo around in the air. Boromir sliced the tentacle holding Frodo, who falls, and Boromir caught him. They all went to retreat towards the cave

"Into the Mines!" Gandalf yelled at them

"Aim for his eye! Come on!" Boromir shouted,

Legolas was aiming for it, but Eyriél shoots an arrow and it hit the Watcher's eye first. It pulls back and as the Fellowship race into Moria, it reaches out and slams the gates shut. Rocks drop and the roof of the passage collapses. Total darkness fell. Then a faint beam of light emits from Gandalf's staff, showing the scared faces of the Fellowship.

"We now have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world." Gandalf stated

The Fellowship carefully makes its way over the floor and up the steps

"Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed." Gandalf whispered, enough for them to hear.

The Fellowship entered a great cavern with a walkway down through the middle. They then climbed slowly up steep steps on the side of a cavern. For a second, Pippin loses his footing and slips onto Merry.

On the fourth day of their journey, the Fellowship climbs another flight of stairs to a crossroad in the mine: three portals loom before them

"I have no memory of this place" Gandalf said, with all honesty

The Fellowship sits around the portals, resting while Gandalf tries to decide which portal to enter

"Are we lost?" Pippin wondered

"No." Merry replied

"I think we are." Pippin assumed

"Shhh! Gandalf's thinking." Sam cried out to them

"Merry?" Pippin said out of the blue

"What?" Merry replied

"I'm hungry." Pippin said with all honesty

Frodo looked over his shoulder, back the way they came, and saw a small figure leaping from one stone to another. Scared, he walks over Gandalf

"There's something down there." Frodo stated

"It's Gollum." Gandalf declared

Frodo looks even more scared

"He's been following us for three days" Gandalf revealed

"He escaped the dungeons of Barad-dûr?!" Frodo exclaimed

"Escaped…Or was set loose?" Gandalf expressed

"He hates and loves the Ring, as he hates and loves himself. He will never be rid of his need for it." Gandalf explained

Frodo looks at Gollum in complete disgust. Frodo sat down beside Gandalf, and sighed.

"I wish the Ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened." Frodo verbalized

"So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. There are other forces at work in this world, Frodo, besides the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the Ring, in which case you also were meant to have it. And that is an encouraging thought." Gandalf uttered to Frodo

Gandalf looks towards one of the portals

"Ah! It's that way." Gandalf finally said

"He's remembered!" Merry exclaimed

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose." Gandalf stated, Merry don't know if he should be happy about what Gandalf had said.

The Fellowship heads down the left-hand passage, and soon they come to an open space. Gandalf staff illuminated a huge hall of stone lined with tall pillars and arched ceilings as far as the eye can see. All members of the Fellowship, including Gimli, looked around in awe

"Behold the great realm and dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf." Gandalf declared

Gimli pays no heed to Gandalf, but runs into the chamber. He stopped and kneeled by a crypt and starts to sob

"No! No! Noooo!" Gimli cried out

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." He is dead then. It's as I feared." Gandalf translated

Gandalf hands his staff and hat to Pippin, bends down, and takes from the grasp of a dead dwarf a large, battered and very old book. He opens it and clears the dirt from its pages.

"We must move on, we cannot linger!" Legolas declared

"They have taken the bridge, and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A Shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out…They are coming." Gandalf read

Pippin sees a corpse sitting by a stone well, he gets curious and ended up making waves of noises. Then silence. The Fellowship begins to relax. Gandalf slammed the book shut

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" Gandalf exclaimed. He grabs the staff and hat from Pippin, but just then, drums echo up from deep below. Terror creeps into their faces.

"Orcs!" Legolas yelled

"Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn yelled to the hobbits

Aragorn runs to Boromir and closes the doors. A troll can be heard from outside

Legolas tosses spears and axes to Boromir and Aragorn to help blockade the door.

"Aarghhh! Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria that still draws breath!" Gimli shouted

The orcs finally managed through the doors and the battle begins. Suddenly, a cave troll smashes through the rest of the doors. Legolas shoots an arrow at him, but he just growled. The battle goes on and Sam hits an orc with his frying pan.

The troll swings his chain at Legolas, Legolas runs along the chain onto the troll's head. He shoots the troll in the back of its head and then jumped off. After some hide-and-seek, the troll found and grabbed him. Frodo falls on his back into a corner. The troll lifts him, and he hangs dangling from the troll's hand

Frodo cuts the troll's hand with Sting. The troll drops Frodo to the ground and growls

The troll hits Aragorn and sends him flying across the room. He collapsed onto the floor. Frodo crawls after him and tries to rouse him, but Aragorn is too stunned to move. Merry and Pippin throw rocks at the troll to no avail, while Eyriél shots arrows at it. Frodo begins to run, but the troll blocks his way with a spear, throwing him back into the corner. The troll stabs Frodo in the chest. Frodo falls to the floor

Merry and Pippin charged at the troll. The Fellowship redoubled its efforts against Orcs and troll in furry. Gandalf and Gimli take turns stabbing at the troll and dodging out of range. Legolas and Eyriél aimed. With Pippin stabbing the troll one more time on the head, the troll opens its mouth. Legolas and Eyriél shoot an arrow into its neck. The troll moans then collapses to the ground. Pippin gets knocked out. There is a moment of silence. All Orcs are dead or have fled. Aragorn awakens and crawls over to Frodo.

"I'm all right, I'm not hurt." Frodo said

Frodo revealed his Mithril shirt.

"Mithril! You are full of surprises Master Baggins." Gimli exclaimed

Orcs are once again heard down the hall

"To the bridge of Khazad-dûm!" Gandalf shouted

Orcs spring out from the floor or crawl down from the ceiling and down the pillars like spiders. They surround the Fellowship, who has drawn their weapons. Just then a fiery light appears at the end of a hall followed by a thunderous growl. The orcs, scared, flee panicking in all directions. The Fellowship stares towards the light.

"A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run! Quickly!" Gandalf declared with a scare on his face

The Fellowship runs through the Hall, down a flight of steps. Parts of the steps end into a chasm and Boromir nearly falls into it. Legolas pulls him back just before he is about to fall in. The hobbits too stop short of falling in. They take another flight of stairs down.

"Lead them on Aragorn. The bridge is near. Do as I say! Swords are no more use here." Gandalf pushed, even if Aragorn doesn't want to.

The Fellowship runs down the steep staircase. Halfway down, they encounter a gap on the stairs. Legolas leaps forward and lands on the other side.

Boromir took Merry and Pippin, one on each side, and leaps forward, landing on the other side. Aragorn through Sam to the other side, Aragorn reaches to pick up Gimli, but he holds up his hand

"Nobody tosses a Dwarf." Gimli said to Aragorn. Gimli leaps forward but nearly falls back into the chasm. Legolas grabbed him by the beard

"Not the beard!" Gimli exclaimed

Some of the stone steps crumbled and fell into the fires below. Aragorn and Eyriél push Frodo back up the steps and climbs after him. They struggle to their feet and look at the widened gap that separates them from the rest of the Fellowship. A huge rock falls and smashes down the steps behind Aragorn, Eyriél and Frodo, creating another gap behind them and weakening the stairs' foundation.

"Come on!" Legolas encouraged them

Frodo, Eyriél and Aragorn shifted their weight forward, tipping the stairs across the divide and slamming onto the steps where their companions are. They leap across to safety, Frodo and Eyriél were caught by Legolas, because of the impact Legolas landed on the floor, everything happened so fast, Eyriél opened her eyes, and found her lips with his, and both stared at each other, shocked. Eyriél responded immediately by standing while her hand covering her mouth, she walked away from Legolas. Frodo, was helped by the others and they continue to run down the stairs.

The Fellowship crosses the bridge. Gandalf stops halfway over and turns to face the Balrog, who appears out of the fires, growling

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf exclaimed

A blazing light radiates from Gandalf's staff, illuminating the entire bridge and its surroundings

"YOU…SHALL NOT…PASS!" Gandalf shouted at the Balrog

As the Balrog steps forward, the bridge collapses under it and the demon falls backward into the chasm, growling. Gandalf, exhausted, leans on his staff and watches the Balrog fall then turns to follow the others. At the last minute, the flaming whip lashes up from the depths and winds on Gandalf's ankle, dragging him over the edge. He clings onto the bridge but is straining to keep his grip. Frodo rushes forward, but Boromir restrained him

Gandalf loses his grip and falls into the abyss

"Nooooooo!" Frodo screamed in regret of what happened to Gandalf

The Fellowship comes running out of the East Gate of Moria. Everyone is distraught.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs! We must reach the Woods of Lothlórien. Come Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, Eyriél get them up." Aragorn ordered

They cross Dimrill Dale and enter the Woods of Lothlórien. Slowly, they walk under the huge trees

"Frodo…" Galadriel's voice whispered. Frodo startled, looks around.

"Your coming to us…is as the footsteps of Doom. You bring great evil here Ring-bearer!" said Galadriel's voice

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked, wondering of Frodo's actions. Frodo starts walking again

Suddenly, Gimli has an arrow pointed towards him. Lórien Elves appear from behind the trees, aiming at the others as well. The Fellowship stops and looks around, alarmed. An elf walked towards them, while signalling for the Lorien Elves to put their weapon down.

The elf upon seeing Eyriél bowed, "Lady Eyriél" acknowledging her presence

"Haldir" Eyriél bowed her head slightly.

"Haldir o Lórien. Henion aníron, boe ammen i dulu lîn. Boe ammen veriad lîn. *Haldir of Lorien, we come here for help. We need your protection.*" Aragorn uttered to one of the elves.

"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood" he looks at Frodo. "Come, she is waiting." Haldir said

…..

A/N: Did you like the accidental kiss between Legolas and Eyriél? Hahahah! Hope you did! Favorite and Follow! Pls tell me what you think! THANKS

Tnx to captaindixy28 for the review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry, edited Chapter 3. Kinda forgot the part pf Gimli xD THANK YOU

The Fellowship arrives at Caras Galadhon. With a glow issuing forth from them, the Lord and Lady of Lothlórien descend to meet the Fellowship, hand in hand. Aragorn touches his head reverently in greeting. The rest of the Fellowship stares in awe

"Nine there are here yet ten there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him" Celeborn spoke

Galadriel looks at Aragorn, reading the answer in his eyes

"He has fallen into shadow" she looks around at the Fellowship

"The Quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all." Galadriel stated

Galadriel looks at Boromir with a piercing gaze which he can't stand. He starts shaking and casts his eyes downwards

"Yet hope remains while the Company is true." Galadriel continued

She looks at Eyriél and smiles. "Eyriél Undómiel, daughter of Lord Elrond, my _siel _(granddaughter)" said Galadriel, "_haruni_(grandmother)" Eyriél replied with a smile

Gimli, nudged Legolas, Legolas ignored the dwarf. Gimli tried again by nudging Legolas harder, Legolas almost fell down.

"You have no match for my stubbornness. Tell me, what are they talking about, elf?" Gimli asked Legolas,

Legolas replied in annoyance while regaining his composure "They were greeting each other. Lady Eyriél is Lady Galadriel's granddaughter, you see. You like her, don't you, dwarf?"

"I was just admiring, the Lady. A great dwarf knows a pretty lady when he sees one" Gimli said, "Dwarves" Legolas said rolling his eyes

"Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest" Galadriel stated to them

"Welcome Frodo of the Shire. One who has seen the Eye!" Galadriel whispered inside Frodo's mind.

Later, back on the ground, an area has been provided for them to rest in. The hobbits settled down. Legolas was on his way out, to go get some fresh air.

"Elf, where are you off to? Following the She-elf? What's up with you elves? Walking in the middle of the night, or…" Gimli spoke

"Or what, dwarf?"

"Or you and her can't forget about what happened in Moria. Didn't think we'll see it, don't you? Well, the black-haired hobbit didn't see it, but WE did!" Gimli laughed while smoking his pipe, and then making a smooch face, teasing Legolas. Legolas flashed a deadly stare at the dwarf, and walked away.

Most of the fellowship fell asleep. Galadriel walks by in silence. Frodo wakes up with a start and proceeds to follow her. Galadriel walks down to her garden and fills the ewer with water. She turns towards Frodo, not surprised to see him there

"Will you look into the mirror?" Galadriel told

"What will I see?" Frodo asked

"Even the wisest cannot tell. For the mirror shows many things." Galadriel shared

She begins to pour the water into the silver basin

Frodo steps up to the mirror to take a look. Then suddenly the mirror clears and shows a vision of Eyriél, Legolas, Merry and Pippin, then Sam. He sees Bag End, then the burning of Hobbiton, the enslavement of the Hobbits and the destruction of the Shire. Then suddenly the Eye of Sauron fills the entire mirror. The Ring hanging from Frodo's neck pulls him closer to the water. Steam begins to curl up from the basin as Sauron speaks to Frodo in Black Speech. Terrified, he grabs the Ring and jerks back, throwing himself off the step and landing on his back on the grass

"The Fellowship is breaking. It has already begun. He will try to take the Ring. You know of whom I speak. One by one it will destroy them all." Galadriel spoke in his mind

"If you ask it of me, I will give you the One Ring." Frodo replied to Galadriel

Opening his palm, he offers the Ring to her

"You offer it to me freely. I do not deny that my heart has greatly desired this" Galadriel said with all honesty

She approaches Frodo, her hand open. Her image begins to change. She returns to normal with a scared look on her face

"I pass the test! I will diminish, and go into the West, and remain Galadriel"

"I cannot do this alone." Frodo admitted

she turned to face him

"You are a Ring-bearer, Frodo. To bear a Ring of power is to be alone. This task was appointed to you and if you do not find a way, no one will" Galadriel spoke

"Then I know what I must do. It's just… I'm afraid to do it." Frodo admitted

Galadriel bends down to meet him at eye level

"Even the smallest person can change the course of the future." Galadriel said encouraging him, and at the same time ending their conversation for tonight.

Frodo wandered off, until he bumped into someone, it was Eyriél. Wearing what seems like a long white dress that makes her aura shine even more.

"Frodo, you look troubled" Eyriél said, noticing

"Eyriél, I don't know…I think it's too much for me" Frodo blurted out

"Come, Frodo. I'll show you something"

Eyriél brought Frodo somewhere deep in the Forest, giving them a greater view of the city of Lorien.

"Eyriél, why did you join the fellowship?" Frodo said, curious

"I know what you're thinking, Frodo. You're wondering why I didn't stay at home where I will be much safer than going through this journey. I will be honest to you, Frodo. At first I just want to prove myself to my father." Eyriél looked beyond the skies, "Now, I think there is something else more important than that. I don't regret being part of this mission, and I didn't regret meeting friends like you"

Frodo stared at the lady in front of him, her aura shines brighter than before, he can feel it.

"You're brave, I'm envious of you. You elves are not scared of anything" Frodo looked at Eyriél and then shifted his gaze away from her. Eyriél touched his cheek, which made Frodo look at her.

"You are also brave, Frodo, do not be envious. Being strong doesn't mean that you don't have to be afraid of anything. When you took the responsibility of taking the ring to Mt. Doom, you are the bravest of us all, because you did what anyone else can't" Eyriél said, with a reassuring smile. Frodo smiled back at her.

After talking about the Shire and the Elven City, both decided that it's time to rest. When they were on their way back up the trees,

"Eyriél wait, I want to thank you for what you did, it really helped me. Close your eyes for me" Frodo said, expressing his thanks

Eyriél closed her eyes and kneeled to Frodo's height, Frodo honestly plans to surprise Eyriél, Frodo leans closer to Eyriél's face when he suddenly saw Legolas, looking intensely at them from above. Frodo who is frantically nervous right now, decided to kiss her nose instead. Eyriél opened her eyes in surprise.

"Good night, Lady Eyriél" Frodo moved past Eyriél, leaving her behind, Legolas jumped down not making a sound. Eyriél turned around, not expecting Legolas to be in front of her, their faces inches apart. The accidental kiss replays on her mind.

Eyriél's face turned red instantly. "Move aside, GREENLEAF!" Eyriél blurted out, and ran away from him

When Eyriél was lying to rest, _Why does he have to be there all the time. His presence still bothers me. _Eyriél forced herself to sleep

In Orthanc in Isengard, Saruman and Lurtz are standing in the central chamber

The Uruk-Hai wear their armor and are given their weapons. They receive a white handprint on their heads and faces, signifying Saruman's army. They then assemble before him

Saruman: Hunt them down. Do not stop until they are found. You do not know pain. You do not know fear. You will taste man flesh!

Saruman turns to Lurtz

Saruman: One of the halflings carries something of great value. Bring them to me alive and unspoiled. Kill the others!

In Lothlorien, early in the morning before their departure, the Elves prepared a feast for them. Aragorn and the rest of the Fellowship woke up early, Merry and Pippin were having a laugh with Eyriél while Frodo and Sam listens to them.

"Look at them! Having her with us is not so bad after all" Gimli said watching them.

"Not bad indeed, she is a good fighter too, as expected from an elf, right Legolas?" Aragorn agreed, tapping Legolas on the shoulder, who just arrived.

"She can fight" Legolas said crossing his hands over his chest, while staring at Eyriél. A sense of acceptance from his eyes can be seen.

"Even if she's a female, aye! She really knows her weapon! I saw her fight! She is remarkable! Maybe I should ask her to teach me" Gimli said,

"You still can't beat me" Legolas teased, Gimli growls

Everyone was called to eat, Eyriél was left with two empty chairs, the first one beside Frodo and the other one, beside Legolas, but before Eyriél can reach the chair beside Frodo, Gimli snatched it away, chuckling when he finally sat. Eyriél had no choice but to sit beside Legolas.

They began eating, but as expected of Gimli, he can't hold the chance of teasing the two elves.

"Almost forgot, where did you two elves go last night?" Gimli asked, Eyriél kicked him from under the table, secretly. The rest of the fellowship looked at them both for an answer. Frodo immediately replied.

"Lady Eyriél was with me last night, she showed me a beautiful view of the city"

"Why didn't you take us too?" Pippin said, "Lady Eyriél doesn't want to wake the others, you were all fast asleep" Frodo saved Eyriél. They went on with chatting, while eating Eyriél grabbed for bread, and Legolas grabbed for one too, their hands touched it other, Eyriél moved hers away immediately, turned her face away from Legolas sight and continued eating.

"Ey girlie! Your face is all red, are you sick?" Gimli noticed, Eyriél nods her head in response. Thankful that Gimli didn't pressed on any further.

On shore, cloaks are fastened around the Fellowship with green, silver-veined leaf-brooches. Elves prepare for the departure of the Fellowship. Legolas is among them, shifting parcels into a set of boats provided by the Galadhrim. He holds up a thin wafer for Merry and Pippin to see, as they sit in a boat.

"Lembas! Elvish Way-bread. One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man." Legolas informed the two hobbits

He walks up onto shore, leaving the Hobbits by themselves.

"How many did you eat?" Merry asked

"Four." Pipin said with a burp, Eyriél giggled hearing it.

the Fellowship climb into the boats. Frodo sits in one of the boats they have been given, together with Sam and Aragorn.

Legolas helps Gimli onboard "Oy! Lady Eyriél, you're going with us!" shouted Gimli, Eyriél jumped on the boat, _with Legolas again_. Galadriel gave each of the fellowship, Elven gifts before leaving. Eyriél noticed Legolas new bow. Eyriél smiles remembering, what her grandmother gave her.

"My gift for you, my dear child, is my blessing. You are a brave elf. I know you'll do what is right. You'll learn a lot from this road that you took. Be safe, and protect the people who are dear to you. You will always be guided by the Light"

Legolas's eyes stare distantly. He smiles, remembering.

"My gift for you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim, worthy of the skill of our woodland kin." Galadriel smiles, and turns to Merry and Pippin.

"These are the daggers of the Noldorin. They have already seen service in war."

"Do not fear, young Peregrin Took. You will find your courage."

Sam also recalls the Lady's gift to him.

"And for you, Samwise Gamgee: Elven rope, made of hithlain."

Gimli sits in his boat with Legolas, a faraway look in his eyes, a faint smile upon his face.

"I have taken my worst wound at this parting, having looked my last upon that which is fairest. Haugh, henceforth I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me." Gimli said

"What was it?" Eyriél asked, curious

"I asked her for one hair from her golden head. She gave me three." Gimli said with glee

Legolas and Eyriél smiles for Gimli, both happy for the dwarf.

"Farewell, Frodo Baggins. I give you the light of Eärendil, our most beloved star." Galdariel's voice said

Galadriel raises her hand in farewell as the Fellowship canoes down the river.

…

A/N: HAHAHAHA! Hope you like this chapter! Trying my best to be able to reach your standards. Expect more to come~! I'm thinking about the suggestion for a big part for her, maybe in the chapters to come. THANKS. Follow and Favorite! Tell me what you think! Thank you MsRose91! xD


	4. Chapter 4

They reach the great river. The Uruk-Hai are seen marching along through the forest as the three boats carrying the Fellowship float along the Anduin. The boats pass through a canyon. The Uruk-hai march along through the forest as the three boats carrying the Fellowship float along.

Darkness falls. The Fellowship rests on a small island. Boromir looks out from behind a large rock at a log floating in the river. Small hands clutch it, and the top of a head is barely visible over the log's edge, where eyes glint softly.

"Gollum. He has tracked us since Moria." Aragorn uttered

"And if he alerts the enemy to our whereabouts it will make the crossing even more dangerous." Boromir added

Frodo hears them, a look of worry seen on his face

"Have some food, Mister Frodo." Sam offered

"No, Sam." Frodo declined

"You haven't eaten anything all day. You're not sleeping, either. Don't think I haven't noticed. Mister Frodo…" Sam stated his observations

"I'm all right." Frodo told him

"But you're not! I'm here to help you. I promised Gandalf that I would." Sam answered

"You can't help me, Sam… Not this time… Get some sleep." Frodo spoke

Sam leaves him alone.

"Minas Tirith is the safer road. You know it. From there we can regroup… strike out for Mordor from a place of strength." Boromir advised

"There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us." Aragorn said back

"You were quick enough to trust the Elves. Have you so little faith in your own people?" Boromir stated

Frodo looks out, suffering, from his resting place, hearing Boromir's words.

"Yes, there is weakness. There is frailty. But there is courage also, and honor to be found in Men. But you will not see that." You are afraid! All your life, you have hidden in the shadows!" Boromir made his point

"Scared of who you are, of what you are." Boromir said, Aragorn turned away

Aragorn turned back suddenly "I will not lead the Ring within a hundred leagues of your city!"

The Fellowship's boats pass through a canyon. Boromir glances at Frodo's boat across the water.

The Uruks are running in pursuit of the fellowship.

Aragorn half-smiles and taps Frodo on the shoulder

"Frodo, the Argonath! Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old. My kin." Aragorn declared

The Fellowship looks up in awe at the towering splendor of the Argonath.

Two majestic statues proudly stand on each side of the Anduin. Their left arms are held aloft, their palms facing outwards in gesture of warning. The Fellowship sail towards a great, roaring waterfall. As they disembark on a gravel beach, Boromir looks troubled and appears to be fighting a conflict within him, and Frodo glances at him, looking afraid. Eyriél also notices Boromir's behaviour and stays alongside Frodo.

The Fellowship starts to make camp

"We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north." Aragorn told the Fellowship

"Oh, yes?! It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better!" Gimli revealed

Pippin looks up, alarmed.

"Festering, stinking marshlands, far as the eye can see!" Gimli continued

"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf." Aragorn suggested

"Recover my…?! Phrrr…" Gimli uttered

"We should leave now." Legolas suggested, Aragorn replied immediately

"No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness."

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near… I can feel it." Legolas believed

Legolas's gaze wanders over the dark pine woods, with a dark, brooding statue nestled amongst their needles.

"No dwarf need recover strength! Pay no heed to that, young Hobbit."

Merry, returning with some wood for the campfire, looks around

"Where's Frodo?" Merry asked

Sam, who was half-dozing, rouses with a start.

"Master Boromir is also not here. We should look for them" Eyriél believed, and they went to look for them.

Frodo wanders into the forest. He stands by an immense stone head, long aged and lost from its body, lying with its side in the ground. Boromir, gathering wood, sees Frodo and approaches him across the leaf-littered earth.

"None of us should wander alone, you least of all. So much depends on you. Frodo? I know why you seek solitude. You suffer. I see it day by day. You sure you do not suffer needlessly? There are other ways, Frodo, other paths that we might take." Boromir spoke

"I know what you would say. And it would seem like wisdom but for the warning in my heart." Frodo replied

"Warning? Against what? We're all afraid, Frodo. But to let that fear drive us to destroy what hope we have… don't you see, that is madness?" Boromir pressed further on

"There is no other way!" Frodo stated

"I ask only for the strength to defend my people!" throws the wood to the ground "If you would but lend me the Ring…" Boromir uttered

"No." Frodo stepped back

"Why do you recoil? I am no thief" Boromir stated

"You are not yourself!" Frodo said, watching Boromir intently

"What chance do you think you have? They will find you! They will take the Ring and you will beg for death before the end!" Boromir believed

Frodo begins to walk away from Boromir.

"You Fool!" Boromir shouted

They begin to run, Boromir closing in on the Hobbit.

"It is not yours, save by unhappy chance. It could have been mine!" Boromir said, and tackled Frodo "It should be mine! Give it to me!"

The two struggle, Frodo wrestles the Ring into his hand, clutching it.

"Give it to me!" Boromir pushed

"No!" Frodo replied

"Give me… Give me the Ring!"

Frodo slips the Ring on and disappears. He kicks Boromir and runs away.

"I see your mind. You will take the Ring to Sauron! You will betray us! You'll go to your death and the death of us all! Curse you! Curse you! And all the halflings!" Boromir cursed, just then Eyriél arrived, "Where's Frodo?"

"Leave me alone, SHE ELF!" he said angrily to Eyriél, suddenly Boromir slips and falls to the ground. The madness of the Ring leaves him

"Frodo?… Frodo?… what have I done?… please… Frodo!" Boromir said, finally comes to his senses

Frodo dashes up a set of dark steps, the world of the Ring blurring away around the Hobbit.

"Frodo, I'm sorry! Frodo!" shouted Boromir from afar, Eyriél left him behind, wanting to find Frodo

Frodo, in the shadow world, climbs up onto a stone platform framed by two stone eagles. A great shape looms before him from afar. The image rushes towards him and his vision rise to a pinnacle — the dark tower of Barad-dûr, where the burning Eye of Sauron stares back.

Frodo, rushing to remove the Ring, falls off of the platform and lands on his back.

He sits up, trying to catch his breath. Before him is a high structure on the cliff edge, surrounded by the pines. A stairway runs up through its center, to a seat dwarfed by stone eagles on top. Aragorn approaches Frodo

"Frodo?" Aragorn said

Frodo startled "Huh?! It has taken Boromir."

"Where is the Ring?" Aragorn asked intensely

"Stay away!" Frodo said scrambles up and retreats from Aragorn. Aragorn comes after him.

"Frodo!" called Aragorn, Frodo stopped in his track

"I swore to protect you!" Aragorn uttered

"Can you protect me from yourself?!" Frodo stated while he holds the Ring upon his palm. "Would you destroy it?" asked on further

Aragorn, looking at the Ring, slowly approaches Frodo. The Ring begins to whisper. "Aragorn… Aragorn… Elessar…" He reaches out, towards the Ring. With both hands, Aragorn closes Frodo's hand over the Ring and pushes it to the Hobbit's chest.

"I would have gone with you to the end, into the very fires of Mordor." Aragorn finally said

"Until the very end, Frodo. We, your friends, the fellowship, will be right behind you to the very end" Eyriél spoke too, Frodo smiles

"I know. Look after the others, especially Sam. He will not understand." Frodo stated looking at them through the eyes, Aragorn and Eyriél nods. Eyriél kneeled to Frodo's height and hugged him "Frodo Baggins, in my eyes, you are the bravest"

"I'll see you again soon, Eyriél" Frodo hugged back and they both smiled at each other. Aragorn stands and draws his sword. Sting glows.

"Go, Frodo. Run. Run!" shouted Aragorn, while Eyriél ready her bow. Frodo runs from the hilltop. Aragorn walks out from beneath the ruin and finds a troop of Uruk-hai advancing towards him. He walks towards them, touching his sword to his forehead, Eyriél took a shot after shot, killing a number of Uruks. The Uruks continue to attack. Aragorn cuts several down, but they force him up the stairs of the seat. Sam on the other hand is searching frantically for Frodo in the woods.

"Mister Frodo!" Sam called out

"Find the Halflings! Yaggh! Find the Halflings!" Lurtz ordered

Legolas and Gimli run forward from behind the the ruin. Legolas shoots several Uruk-hai; Gimli lands blows with his axe.

Frodo runs and hides behind a tree. Across the way, Merry and Pippin hide in a space under some fallen tree trunks.

"Frodo!" Merry called

"Hide here! Quick! Come on!" Pippin suggested. Frodo looks at them, then shakes his head.

"What's he doin'?" Pippin wondered

"He's leavin'." Merry said

"No!" Pippin said and runs out towards Frodo

"Pippin!" Merry goes after him

Merry and Pippin are out in the open. Several Uruk-hai are coming down the hill, towards them.

"Run, Frodo! Go!" Merry said quietly

Merry cups his hands and calls out to the Uruk-hai. "Hey! Hey you! Over here!"

"Hey!" Pippin did the same, "Over here!" Merry shouts

Pippin waving his arms "This way!"

Both Hobbits run away from Frodo. The Uruk-hai troop follows them. Frodo makes a break for it, running in the opposite direction.

"It's working!" Pippin said, with glee

Merry answered "I know its working! Run!"

Back at the hilltop, Legolas, Aragorn, Eyriél and Gimli continue to fight the Uruk-hai. In one smooth move, Legolas stabs one Uruk with an arrow then shoots it out at another. Gimli wields his axe. Aragorn stabs one behind his back. Eyriél aimed her arrow and was able to shot three Uruks.

Merry and Pippin run across an old stone bridge. At its far end, they stop and see Uruk-hai running towards them. The Uruks are closing in, both in front and behind. An Uruk runs up to them, raising his battleaxe. Boromir comes charging in, knocks the Uruk back, and kills him with his own axe. He throws a knife at another. More close in on them

Legolas kills Orc after Orc. He shoots down an Uruk who has closed in on Aragorn. An orc moves towards Gimli, his axe tossed away.

Orc: Prepare to die, dwarf!

"Stinking orc!" Gimli spits at the orc, just then an arrow was shot through the Orc's head, the orc fell and revealed Eyriél. Eyriél handed Gimli his axe

"Thanks" Gimli said, Eyriél winked and smiled at him

Three loud horn blasts are heard.

"The Horn of Gondor!" Legolas announced

"Boromir!" Aragorn stated

He runs down the slope towards the sound, but Uruks are between him and Boromir. The forest sweeps by as he goes. Boromir sounds the Horn of Gondor again. The Uruks attack Boromir. Aragorn battles madly towards Boromir, Eyriél shot arrows at the Uruks. Boromir kills two more. Merry and Pippin stab some Orcs.

"Run! Run!" Boromir shouted to the hobbits

The Uruk-hai leader walks into view. Boromir fights on. Merry and Pippin continue to throw rocks. The captain aims a black-fletched bow, and shoots. Boromir jerks backwards at the blow to his left shoulder

Merry stops in mid-throw as Boromir falls. The Hobbits look at him in shock. Boromir begins to breathe hard. Uruks come closer, and Boromir gives a battle cry, rises, and swings his sword at one, who falls. The Uruk chieftain growls and walks down the slope. He lifts his bow, and shoots again, as Boromir turns to look at him. A black arrow flies into Boromir's stomach. He drops to his knees again, gasping. Merry and Pippin still stand in shock, rocks in hand.

Boromir stares into their eyes. Boromir gets back up and swings his sword at another Uruk. The captain shoots him one more time, in the chest. Boromir falls on his knees and stays there, swaying a little and blinking. His horn is cloven in two. Merry and Pippin look at him, aghast. They take up their swords and attack the Uruk-hai. The Uruk-hai lift them up and carry them off. Merry and Pippin wave their arms frantically. The Uruk-hai troop walks away from Boromir, who looks on helplessly. The captain stops before his foe. Boromir swallows and stares back at him. The chieftain snarls and pulls his bow back, ready to deliver the final blow.

Eyriél who jumps from above crashes into the chieftain, and the arrow flies off harmlessly. The captain and Eyriél fight. Eyriél loses her bow and is thrown to the ground; when she gets up, the Uruk-hai warrior throws a two-prong shield at her, pinning her by the neck against a tree.

"An elf without her bow, ready to die?" Uruk said, grinning at her with sword in hand

The Uruk raises his sword and strikes, "Not quite yet" Eyriél answered, then slips beneath the shield. Eyriél pulls out a knife and stabs the captain on the leg. The Orc roars and pulls out the knife, licks the blood from it, and throws it at Eyriél. Eyriél bats the knife away with her blade. Eyriél closes in on the Orc "Do not underestimate me" she said, and in a flurry of swordplay, slices his arm off "For Middle Earth and my friends!" and then stabs him through chest. The captain pulls himself up on the sword, closer to Eyriél, snarling.

Eyriél grimaces back "I maybe a female, but I know how to fight", then pulls her sword out of the Orc, swings it, and hacks off the Uruk-hai's head. The rest of the Orc falls to the ground. Eyriél pauses a moment, panting. Legolas, and Gimli arrive at the scene while Aragorn races to Boromir.

"No!" Aragorn cried out

Boromir, pale and bloodied, is now lying on his back. Aragorn kneels near Boromir, who grabs Aragorn's shoulder. "They took the little ones."

"Frodo! Where is Frodo?" Boromir asked

"I let Frodo go." Aragorn answered

"Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the Ring from him." Boromir said, admitting

"The Ring is beyond our reach now." Aragorn said

"Forgive me. I did not see it. I have failed you all." Boromir stated, Aragorn disagreed "No, Boromir, you fought bravely! You have kept your honor."

"The world of men will fall, and all will come to darkness… and my city to ruin." Boromir uttered

"I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you I will not let the White City fall… nor our people fail!" Aragorn told Boromir

Boromir dies. Aragorn touches his hand to his forehead, then to his lips in respect.

"Be at peace, son of Gondor." Aragorn said to Boromir

Legolas looks sadly at Aragorn and Boromir. Gimli bows his head and turns away. Eyriél looks down, sadness in her eyes. Aragorn stood up, "They will look for his coming from the White Tower. But he will not return."

Frodo stands upon the pale grey shore, staring into the distance, with the Ring lying on his palm. While Sam runs through the woods.

"Frodo!"

Weeping silently, Frodo hears his voice speaking from his conversation with Gandalf in Moria.

Frodo: "I wish the Ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened."

Gandalf: "So do all who live to see such times but that is not for them to decide. All you have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to you."

Frodo closes his hand over the Ring, and puts it into his vest pocket. He pushes a boat into the river and jumps in. Sam emerges from the woods, and runs after him. "Frodo, no! Frodo! Mister Frodo!"

"No, Sam." Frodo said quietly, and paddles away. Sam runs into the river after Frodo. Frodo, hearing the splashes, looks back. "Go back, Sam! I'm going to Mordor alone."

Sam replied back "Of course you are, and I'm coming with you!"

"You can't swim! Sam!" Frodo said. Sam struggles to swim then sinks into the water.

"Sam!" Sam sinks. Frodo's hand reaches down and grabs Sam's wrist. Sam tightens his hand around Frodo's. Frodo pulls him out of the water and up into the boat.

Sam cried out"I made a promise, Mister Frodo. A promise! 'Don't you leave him Samwise Gamgee.' And I don't mean to! I don't mean to."

"Oh, Sam!" they hugged "Come on."

Frodo and Sam paddle towards the eastern shore. Boromir is laid to rest in one of the boats. His sword rests with him, his shield is above his head and his split horn at his side. The boat slips over the falls of Rauros. Gimli watches the boat disappear. Aragorn puts on Boromir's vambraces.

Legolas shoves a boat into the water.

"Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore." Legolas shouted. Aragorn stands still and says nothing.

"You mean not to follow them?" Legolas stated, observing Aragorn

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." Aragorn said

"Then it has all been in vain! The Fellowship has failed." Gimli cried out

"Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left."

"I agree with Master Aragorn, we should not let anything be against us." Eyriél spoke

"Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let us hunt some Orc!" Aragorn said, Legolas and Gimli look at each other, grinning.

"Yes! Haha! Girlie! Saw how you fight that orc, aye! together we should team up against him" Gimli said pointing to Legolas, Eyriél just smiled.

Aragorn runs into the woods, followed by Gimli, Eyriél and Legolas.

Frodo and Sam stand upon a hill. Frodo spoke, "Mordor. I hope the others find a safer route."

"Strider will look after them." Sam said, reassuring Frodo

"I don't suppose we'll ever see them again." Frodo stated, Sam replied "We may yet, Mister Frodo. We may." Frodo turns smiling and said "Sam, I'm glad you're with me."

Frodo walks onwards. Sam stands for a moment, and then follows down a rocky slope. The two hobbits begin their trek towards Mordor.

….

A/N: Hi guys! So how do you like it? I want to know. Expect for more to come. FINISHED Fellowship of the Ring! Now, up for The Two Towers! xD Favorite! Follow! Review!


	5. Chapter 5

One of the big orcs sniffs the air.

Orc asnswered "Man-flesh."

"Aragorn!" Pippin exclaimed

The Uruk-hai continue marching. Pippin tears his elven brooch off his cloak with his teeth, and drops it onto the ground.

Aragorn is lying down with his ear pressed to the ground, "Their pace has quickened. They must have caught our scent. Hurry!" Aragon runs off, followed by Eyriél, Legolas and Gimli.

"Come on, Gimli!" Legolas encouraged

"Three day's and night's pursuit… no food, no rest, and no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell." Gimli stated, Legolas eyed Eyriél, he knows she's tired, and she's doing a terrible job hiding it. Legolas approached Eyriél who is also trailing behind.

"You don't need to force yourself, I know you're tired. Let me carry you" Legolas told her, hoping she would agree

"No, I can continue" Eyriél said, and run past him. Out of the blue, Eyriél was brought up, carried on Legolas' strong arms.

"GREENLEAF! Put me down this instant! I told you, I'm fine!" Eyriél insisted, squirming out of his grasp.

"No, you're not. You can try all you want. But I won't let you down. Now, stubborn princess, you rest" Legolas said, and looked down to her, meeting her gaze. Eyriél continue to wriggle free of his grasp, unintentionally she pulled him closer to her, and their lips met. Eyriél immediately broke free and hid on his chest with her hands, hiding her reddened face. _Close your eyes! Don't look at him! _Legolas broke the silence, "You're really fond of kissing me, are you?" Legolas said, Eyriél immediately looks up to him, "You're making it sound like I want to ki─" Eyriél looks down to his lips, he caught her looking, she continued "..sound like I want THOSE to happen" she said, evading to speak the word. "So you're telling me that you don't?" Legolas spoke, "Of course not, ever heard of the word accident" Eyriél defended, "But your "accident" as you call it, happened TWICE, what does that imply to you?" Legolas shot back at her, leaving her speechless and just stare at him for a while, until sleep took over her.

The four of them run across plains with Eyriél still on Legolas' arms. The companions enter the valley where the Uruk-hai stopped. Aragorn bends down to pick up Pippin's brooch. "Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall". Legolas stops and turns to Aragorn, "They may yet be alive."

"Less than a day ahead of us, come!" Aragorn shouted

Gimli stumbles and rolls to the ground

"Come Gimli! We are gaining on them." Legolas said to Gimli

"I'm wasted on cross-country. We dwarves are natural sprinters. Very dangerous over short distances. How is the she-elf?" Gimli verbalized while he runs

"She's fine, looks like she's in a deep sleep" Legolas looked down on the girl in his arms, a smile on his face

"You really like her, aye!" Gimli said looking at the two, Legolas looks at Gimli. "I just find her amusing that's all" Legolas said.

"We dwarves may not have a kin eye like you elves, but we're really good at stating the obvious, lad" Gimli said and winked at Legolas.

The four of them come over a hill and pause, gazing across the plains.

"Rohan. Home of the horse-lords." Aragorn said looking at the land

"There's something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us." Aragorn stated

Legolas scans the landscape before him.

Aragorn questioned "Legolas! What do your elf eyes see?"

"The Uruks turn Northeast. They are taking the hobbits to Isengard!" Legolas informed

"Saruman." Aragorn said while staring the path to Isengard.

Uruk-hai are running through a field. Merry and Pippin are being carried on the backs of two Uruks. The Aragorn, Legolas, Eyriél, and Gimli are still in pursuit, with Gimli lagging behind a little.

"Keep breathing. That's the key. Breathe. Ohh." Gimli said to himself, while breathing

"They run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them." Legolas supposed

Morning came, the four pursuers are seen again. Eyriél opened her eyes, Legolas looked down at her, sensing that there is something wrong.

"What is it that is troubling you?" Legolas said, concerned

"Nothing" Eyriél simply said, avoiding his gaze

"If that is nothing, then why are you scared? I can see it in your eyes. Tell me…" Legolas told Eyriél who was teary eyed.

"I─I had a dream, the power of the enemy is growing, I saw orcs and Uruks, Sauron and Saruman…" Eyriél told, Legolas let her down.

"We will fight them, no matter how many. We will fight through the end" Legolas assured her while he comfort her.

"The red sun rises, blood has been spilled this night." Legolas told, looking at the sun

Aragorn bends down looking at the ground. He hears horses and stands up and gestures for the other three to follow him in hiding behind a rock. The riders of Rohan ride up over the hill a moment later. Aragorn, seeing who they are, steps out.

"Riders of Rohan, What news from the mark?" yelled Aragorn

The horsemen turn and circle around and surround the four, spears out.

"What business does an elf, a man, a dwarf, and a She-elf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!" Eomer ordered

"Your real name, horse master and I shall give you mine." Gimli replied

"I would cut off your head, dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground." Eomer threatened

Legolas aimed his bow at Eomer, same time as Eyriél took her blade and pointed it at Eomer, eyebrow raised. "You can die trying" she said, "What a strong she-elf you got there" Eomer said amazed at the she-elf in front of her.

"You would die before your stroke fell" Legolas added, ready to release an arrow

The spears got closer to Legolas and Eyriél, Aragorn moved to Legolas shoulder and brought it down and to Eyriél's arms putting them down, Gimli lets out a sigh of relief.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, this is Gimli son of Gloin, Eyriél Undomiel, daughter of Lord Elrond and Legolas of the woodland realm. We are friends of Rohan, and of Théoden your King." Aragorn said, while the others looks at Eomer.

"Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe." Eomer said while he removed his helmet "Not even his own kin."

The riders raised their spears in command of Eomer

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the King and claimed lordship over his lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan, and for that we are banished. The white wizard is cunning. He walks here and there they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked, and everywhere his spies slip past our nets." Eomer told

"We are no spies. We track a party of Uruk-Hai westward across the plain. They have taken two of our friends captive" Aragorn spoke

"The Uruks are destroyed, we slaughtered them during the night" Eomer let them knew.

"But there were two hobbits. Did you see two hobbits with them?" Gimli stated

"They would be small, only children to your eyes" Aragorn described

"We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them." Eomer declared

"That cannot be" Eyriél uttered in regret

"Dead?" Gimli said, curious

Éomer nods " I am sorry"

Legolas puts his hand on Gimli's shoulder in comfort. Eomer gave them two horses to help them on their journey.

Éomer: Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope. It is forsaken in these lands.

The riders followed Éomer, leaving the four alone. They rode towards the burning pile of orc carcasses. Gimli and Eyriél searched through the smoldering bodies, as Aragorn and Legolas looked around for any sign of the two hobbits. Gimli picked up a small sword belt from the pile, "It's one of their wee belts."

"Hiro hyn hîdh ab 'wanath.*May they find peace after death*" stated Legolas

Aragorn shouted and kicked one of the orc helmets. He then fell onto his knees and puts his head down.

Aragorn looked at the ground, saw tracks and said "A hobbit lay here, and the other."

"They crawled." He added _(Pippin is crawling on the ground) Their hands were bound. (Pippin finds a discarded scimitar and starts to hack away on his bindings.)_

"Their bonds were cut" Aragorn picked up the ropes, "They ran over here. They were followed."

_Merry undoes the belt and the orc is left with just the belt in his hand. He scowls and growls._

_Merry: Run!_

"The tracks lead away from the battle, into Fangorn Forest." Aragorn said, looking through the dense forest

"Fangorn Forest, what madness drove them in there?" Gimli blurted out

Aragorn, Legolas, Eyriél and Gimli are in the Fangorn Forest. Gimli tasted some liquid on a leaf, then spits it out.

"Orc blood!" Gimli said in disgust

"These are strange tracks." Aragorn looked around

"The air is so close here." Gimli spoke

"This forest is old. Very old. Full of memory… and anger." Legolas said, feeling the atmosphere

Bass voices are heard from the trees. Gimli raises his axe.

"The trees are speaking to each other." Legolas said listening

"Gimli!" Aragorn called out, and ask him to lower his axe

"Oh!" Gimli blurted out

"They have feelings, my friend. The Elves began it: waking up the trees, teaching them to speak." Legolas added, listening to the trees

"Talking trees. What do trees have to talk about, hmm? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings." Gimli uttered,

"I'm feeling something, something is approaching, nad no ennas!(something is out there)" Legolas stated to the rest

"Man cenich?" (What do you see?) Aragorn asked, curiosity seen on his face

Legolas looked around, "The White Wizard approaches."

Aragorn wrapped his hand around the hilt of his sword, Gimli tightened his hold on his axe, and Legolas fingers his arrow, while he puts his other hand to Eyriél, protecting her, although Eyriél tried to grab for an arrow too. The four turned around to attack, but are blinded by a bright light emanating from the White Wizard.

Gimli's axe and Legolas' arrow are deflected and Aragorn drops his sword as it becomes hot in his grasp

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits." Said the wizard's voice

"Where are they?" asked Aragorn

"They passed this way, the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" informed the wizard

"Who are you? Show yourself!" demanded Aragorn at the wizard

The light dims, revealing Gandalf, dressed in white.

"It cannot be" spoke Aragorn, in disbelief

Gandalf told them how he became a white wizard after he defeated the Balrog.

"Gandalf" they all said.

"Oh yes, that was they used to call me, Gandalf the Grey. Now, I am Gandalf the White" Gandalf finally said.

They walk along the forest, ready to face a bigger journey now that Gandalf is with them

"One stage of your journey is over, another begins. War has come to Rohan. We must ride to Edoras with all speed." Gandalf told them

"Edoras? That is no short distance!" Gimli informed

"We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the king." Aragorn told Gandalf, "Yes, and it will not be easily cured." Gandalf replied

"Then we have run all this way for nothing? Are we to leave those poor hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank tree-infested…" Gimli was cut off his sentence when he heard the trees rumble.

"I mean charming, quite charming forest." Gimli finished, sensing the trees

"A thing is about to happen here that has not happened since the Elder Days. The Ents are going to wake up and find that they are strong." Gandalf looked at the forest

"Strong? Oh, that's good." Gimli said

"So stop your fretting Master Dwarf. Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be." Gandalf looked at Gimli

"This new Gandalf's more grumpy than the old one." Gimli uttered, not liking Gandalf

"You just have to deal with it, Master Gimli" Eyriél said giggling

Outside the forest, Gandalf whistles piercingly. A white horse appears from the plain.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." Legolas stated in awe

"Shadowfax. He's the lord of all horses, and has been my friend through many dangers." Gandalf said as he rode the horse. They ride across the plains.

When nigh time came, Gandalf and Aragorn where talking to each other, about the Sauron, his armies, the Ring, and Frodo.

"Do not regret your decision to leave him. Frodo must finish this task alone." Gandalf told Aragorn, Aragorn told Gandalf that Frodo did not go alone, Sam came with him. Upon knowing this, Gandalf was glad about it, a smile crept on his face.

Meanwhile, since Eyriél could not sleep, she decided to wander around, collect her thoughts together. Eyriél looked through the skies, staring at the stars that shine above her, her mind wanders off.

"You're still troubled" Legolas broke the silence

"I don't know…" Eyriél said, completely out of words

"Well, you can tell me" Legolas approached her, "You are not alone"

"Am I useless? Am I weak? I'm scared Legolas…Maybe you're right from the start, I'm just a spoiled stubborn princess who thought she can be different in her own way" Eyriél admitted, tears started to fall down from her eyes, Legolas approached her and wiped away her tears.

"You are not weak and you're not useless, from the moment you decided to join the fellowship, I saw your bravery. The first time I saw you, I know that you're one of a kind. You have that Light in you that can bring down thousands of enemies." Legolas talked to her

"I─I just can't take to see dead people anymore, and I'm angry at myself that I can't do anything about it. I saw dreadful things from my dream, Legolas. They're all lying there lifeless. I don't want Middle Earth to end" Eyriél expressed herself to Legolas

"That's why we are here. That's why we have the fellowship. We will stop it. And you must believe that we can. We're going to fight until the end"

"Aren't you scared of anything?" Eyriél asked the young prince

"Well, except for the Balrog…I guess─" Legolas cut his words and stared at Eyriél

"What? Come on, tell me" Eyriél said, wanting to know what is Legolas' greatest fear.

"You" Legolas finally said, Eyriél speechless, stood up to make her leave,

"Losing you, will be my greatest fear" Legolas spoke, that made Eyriél stop on her tracks. Eyriél turned around to face Legolas "Stop. You cannot love me." Eyriél said, she turned around facing away from him, letting a tear fall down her eyes, and then she left him behind, leaving the elven prince with a broken heart.

…..

A/N: Just to let you know guys! I might not be able to update now and then, because we're going to leave and spend our holidays somewhere. So please bear with me. I'm trying to write as many as I can. THANK YOU! Favorite! Follow! Review! Tnx you to all of you! MsRose91, thank you! and for the guest Thank you! Hope you like this chapter, although it's pretty long! xD Expect more to come between Legolas and Eyriel! I'll try improving! THANKS for all the kind words!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I hope nobody would hate me for what's happening right now between Eyriél and Legolas. Love you guys!

….

Legolas was enraged about what just happened, he sat there, his hands on his forehead.

"Why Eyriél? Why do you push me away? Why can't I love you?" Legolas said to himself. The moment Eyriél turned around to leave Legolas, she knows she regretted everything of what she said. _She loves him too…very much _

Eyriélsaid to herself, after returning to their camp. Eyriéllay on the ground, while tears fell from her eyes. _I'm sorry_. _I'm still scared of what's going to happen to Middle Earth, I cannot tell what's going to happen. I think I'm just scared. I'm too scared to start anything._

Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Eyriél approached Edoras. Legolas and Eyriél avoiding each other's company, they were just silent.

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong." Gandalf uttered to the rest, sensing the gloomy atmosphere that surrounds the Kingdom.

Guards approach the company as they climb the stairs to the hall, a guard told them that they cannot allow them to proceed with their weapons on, from orders of Grima Wormtongue. With a nod from Gandalf, they each surrendered their weapons, with Gandalf tricking the guard about his staff, they entered the halls, King Theoden sat in the middle.

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" the aging King said

"Théoden, Son of Théngel. Too long have you sat in the shadows." Gandalf said to the King

Gimli knocks down Gríma and puts a foot on his chest.

"I would stay still if I were you." Gimli advised Grima, who lays upon his foot

"Harken to me! I release you from the spell." Gandalf spoke, fighting the person who possessed the King

Theoden laughed at him and said, "You have no power here Gandalf the Grey. "The King continues laughing. Gandalf threw aside his grey robe, revealing his white clothes. Théoden, startled, leans back in his throne.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." Gandalf said, while he pointed his staff at him, Théoden, who squirms in his throne. Èowyn rushed in and tries to go to Théoden, but is stopped by Aragorn.

"If I go — Théoden dies." Saruman says to Gandalf, threatening him

Gandalf pointed Théoden with his staff, and the King flies against his throne.

"You did not kill me. You will not kill him." Gandalf said, emphasizing his words

"Rohan is mine!" Saruman says through the voice of the king, Gandalf pointed his staff at him again. Théoden jumped up at Gandalf, yelling, but flies back. Saruman flies backwards in his chamber at Orthanc. Èowyn rushed to Théoden, whose face begun to change, and soon he looked normal again.

"I know your face. Èowyn — Èowyn." The King said, returning to his senses. The King saw Gandalf before him,

"Breathe the free air again, my friend." Gandalf said to the cured King

The King turned to Grima, who was about to slash him with his sword, but was stopped by Aragorn, told the King to just let him go, and the King followed. The King asked for his son, they told him he was dead. When they were at the burial, Gandalf talks his way with the King. When he turned around, he saw children riding a horse.

Inside the halls, Eyriél and Eowyn took care of the children. The children were eating in the halls, they told them what had happened to their village, Wildmen have attacked their home. Gandalf talks his way with the King again,

"I know what is that you want of me. But I would not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war." Theoden said to them

"Open war is upon you, whether would risk it or not." Aragorn told the King, Théoden made his way to Aragorn, "When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan."

"Then what is the king's decision?" Gandalf asked, hoping for a good answer.

The king has decided to empty the city, and to take refuge to Helm's Deep. The villagers were on their way to Helm's Deep. Gimli stares at Legolas who was staring at Eyriél from afar.

"Ey lad! What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing" Legolas said, removing his stare from Eyriél

"Come on! Eh! Tell me, what's bothering you" Gimli pushed, wanting to know the reason.

"I don't want to talk about it. Go ask her if you want" Legolas told Gimli, "Elf!" Gimli said, annoyed that the elf didn't tell him anything. So Gimli made his way to Eyriél who was playing with the children along the journey, "My lady, what's gotten into Legolas lately?" Gimli said, catching Eyriél's attention.

"I don't know" Eyriél lied, "You don't know why he's acting grumpy than old Gandalf eh?" Gimli asked her once again, Eyriél nods. "Strange. He told me to ask you about it!" Gimli said annoyed, and left Eyriél alone.

Legolas scans the surrounding, suddenly a guard was attacked by a warg scout. Legolas immediately shot it, killing the warg and the scout. Legolas let them knew about it. The villagers began to panic. Legolas spots the warg pack approaching them. The King appointed Eowyn to guide the villagers to Helm's Depp while they fight with the warg riders. While the villagers were running, one child lost his hold to his mother because he left his toy behind. A ward made its way to the child, but before the warg claws the child, Eyriél blocked it, and then she slashed the warg.

Eyriél approached the child, "Are you hurt?" while she checks the child for any injuries. "I'm alright" the boy said, teary eyed, then the boy pointed at her chest, "Blood", Eyriél looked at her chest, and covered it with her clothes, and then she puts her finger to her mouth, "don't tell them" she told the child, and the boy nods.

The men slew a number of wargs and orcs. The rest of the Rohirrim killed and scared of the remnant of the Wargs.

"Aragorn!" Legolas called out, when no one answered. Legolas starts to look for tacks of Aragorn. Legolas passed by an orc, the orc was laughing.

Orc: He's…dead. He took a little tumble off the cliff.

Legolas grabbed the orc, "you lie!" the orc laughs once more until he dies. Legolas threw him back to the ground, he noticed something on the orc's hand, it was the Evenstar. They looked down on the cliff, seeing running water down below as Theoden approaches.

"The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead" Legolas looked to Theoden in disbelief, Theoden left, Legolas and Gimli looked one last time at the cliff.

They finally arrived at Helm's Deep, Eyriél was with the children when the rest of the men arrived. They were told that Aragorn fell. They were all sad to hear the news, but life goes on for them.

"He's alive" a woman shouted

Gimli pushed his way to greet his friend, Legolas welcomed him too, telling him that he looked terrible, he laughed it off, Legolas handed the Evenstar back to Aragorn. Eyriél smiled at Aragorn and he nods in return. Eowyn shocked to see Aragorn again.

Aragorn made his way to the King, telling him about the ten thousand Uruk-Hais that are ready for battle. Theoden ordered for every man and strong lad to able to bear arms to be ready for battle by nightfall.

Gimli, Aragorn and Legolas watched as the soldiers look for men able to fight,

"They are frightened, you can see it in their eyes", the men looked at Legolas, he added speaking in elvish "Boe a hyn neled herain dan caer menig (and they should be three hundred against ten thousand!)"

Eyriél heard their conversation, she hid herself first.

"nedin dagor hen u'erir ortheri. Natha daged dhaer! (They cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!)"

"Then I shall die as one of them" Aragorn replied back, then walked away. Legolas tried to follow but Gimli stopped him. The same child, who Eyriél saved caught Eyriél in her hiding place, and pushed her inside. As soon as Legolas saw her he avoided looking at her.

"What are you doing? Eavesdropping?" Legolas told Eyriél, not liking her presence.

"I was not eavesdropping" Eyriél talked back, as she walks away not wanting to talk to him. The child approaches Legolas, and taps him from behind. Legolas kneeled at the height of the child, the boy gave him a flower. Legolas stared at the flower, "what is this?" Legolas questioned eyebrow raised.

"My sister says that it's a flower of hope" the boy smiled at Legolas and ran away. Legolas stare at the flower

"Quite girly for a boy to know about flowers" Gimli said as he chuckled.

They were getting ready for the battle, the emn took their fighting gears and weapons. Eyriél was bandaging her wound in a room, still she wants to keep it a secret, and she knows they won't let her fight with a wound, especially if Legolas knew. Eyriél twitches at her every move, the cut was deep but she pushed herself to manage. Just then, Legolas came in, good thing Eyriél was done with her bandaging, but still she was not fully dressed. Legolas immediately turned around, and apologized. Eyriél immediately got dressed in her fighting gear. "I'm done" and then she walks away, but before she could leave, Legolas took a hold of her arm.

"You don't have to fight" Legolas uttered,

"I will fight" Eyriél said, Legolas let her arm go, while Legolas stared at her as she walked away.

It was raining, the sky was very dark. As the men were positioning themselves, a horn was heard from below.

"That is no orc horn!" Legolas shouted, a look of delight seen on his face.

They opened the gate, the King welcomed them.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago we fought and died together. We come to honor that allegiance" Haldir told the King.

Aragorn approaches his friend, hugging him. Legolas made eye contact, and Eyriél smiled at her friend. Now they were ready to fight. The soldiers of Rohan now in position along with the Elves of Lorien, they looked at the distance and see the Uruk-Hai army approaching.

"Show them no mercy, for you shall receive none" Aragorn said in elvish, Uruks starts yelling and growling.

"May we be guided by the Light" Eyriél said to herself, and looked at everyone around her, her stare linger to Legolas last for a moment, then she looked back at the Uruks.

An old man loses his grip, and shot an arrow at an Uruk. The Uruks yelled and growled. They started to run towards Helm's Deep.

"And so it begins" Theoden declared

The elves shot their arrows and killed lots of the Uruk Hai. The Uruk hai shot in return, and killed some Elves. The Uruk Hai used a ladder to reach Helm's Deep. The action began, Gimli took a swing at an Uruk. Aragorn killed an Uruk by slashing it with his blade. Legolas defeated many, and Gimli has only two. Aragorn kicked a ladder and it fell on the Uruks, while Eyriél aimed her arrows at the Uruks who were climbing from the ladder.

The fighting continues, lots of Uruk Hai, never ending. Uruk planted bombs to the drain in the wall. A big Uruk with a torch came, Aragorn saw it and shouted at Legolas to kill the Uruk. Legolas shot two arrows but he wasn't able to stop it. The bomb explodes, killing Elves and Uruks. Aragorn falls to the ground as well. Uruks run into the breach, Uruks carried a ram began to hit the gate.

"Brace the gate!" ordered Theoden the King. Men ran into the gate, blocking it from being opened. They fight a few Uruks once more.

"Fall back to the keep! Get your men out of there, Aragorn" Theoden the King told Aragorn.

Gimli was being hauled away by Legolas and an elf, "What are you stopping for?" Gimli squirmed, wanting to fight more.

They were trying to brace the gate, despite their best efforts, the Uruks got through the gate.

"Fall back! into the keep!" shouted the King and the soldiers. The Uruk Hai army waved their flags at Helm's Deep. Uruks tried to get through the final gate. The women and children scared. The Uruks hit the door again, scaring the women and children once more.

As the sun began to shine, Aragorn, Legolas and together with the King, rode out and meet their enemies. As they were losing hope, Gandalf together Eomer and some soldiers came to help them, to fight together. Gandalf blinded the Uruks as they rode to meet them. They killed the remaining Uruks with their swords. The Uruks made their way to Helm's Deep running for their lives. The Uruks ran towards the forest, disappearing from their sight

"Victory!" Theoden announced, full of glee. Everybody cried in tears, for they were all happy.

…

A/N: I'm planning a lot for Return of the King. Expect a lot of twist and turns ! xD HAHAHA Keep reading! Hope you like this! Maybe Legolas and Eyriél might be getting back together. SOON 3 I know you guys hated me for the last chapter! xD Expect more STRONG personality from Eyriél next time :P Favorite! Follow! Review! Merry Christmas! 3 Tnx for all the review! Appreciate it very much!


	7. Chapter 7

Now after the victory at Helm's Deep, At Edoras, in the Golden Hall of Meduseld, they had a party to celebrate their victory. Eyriél went through the men, to find the Nathan(boy). Eyriél passed through Legolas and Gimli, who's having a drinking game.

"Ey! Pointed ear! Don't you think Eyriél is paler than before?" said Gimli, Legolas didn't even look at Eyriél and continued drinking.

"Having a love quarrel eh? Why don't you guys just make up with a kiss, aye? " Gimli said, obviously drank. Legolas eyed the dwarf who was obviously teasing him.

Meanwhile, Eyriél found the Nathan(boy) at the back. Nathan immediately hugged Eyriél, while she hugged back, both were happy to see each other.

"Thank you" was all Nathan can say. The boy then put a flower to Eyriél's ear. "The flower of hope for you, beautiful lady" Eyriél smiled one last time, then everything went black. Nathan tried waking her up, but she won't, she was pale and she was hot. Nathan went through inside the party. He immediately saw the guy with the same pointed ears as hers.

The boy grabbed his shirt, Legolas turned to face the boy, "You annoy someone else" Legolas told the child, but Nathan won't let him go. "The lady…beautiful lady…she's sick" Legolas realizing that it was Eyriél, immediately stood up and run with the boy. Legolas found Eyriél lying on the floor, he cupped her face with his hand.

"What happened, Eyriél?" Legolas asked you can see in his face that she is in deep worry, and then he saw blood from her chest. Legolas immediately carried her to his arms and brought her up. Legolas removed her armor and saw the bandages soaked. Eowyn rushed upstairs, Legolas called for her for some help.

"I'll take care of her, Legolas" Eowyn told the young prince, "I won't leave her" Legolas said, then with that they took care of her. Legolas spends his time to take care of Eyriél. The boy visits Eyriél too bringing her flowers.

Finally Eyriél woke up, finding Legolas who was staring at her, she was surprised to see him there. They were all alone in the room, the silence was deafening.

"What happened to you?" Legolas said, wanting to know what happened to her.

"I hurt myself" Eyriél answered him,

"You hurt yourself because you were careless" Legolas told her, Eyriél didn't answer she just looked at the flowers beside her.

"And you didn't tell us. You just think of yourself, you don't care what any of us thinks. Are you happy now? We were all worried about you! You are a stubborn, hard headed princess who wants to do what she wants" Legolas told her, emphasizing every word, his tone louder than before.

"Are you done now?" Eyriél faced Legolas, she can see that Legolas was mad at her. Legolas looked at her one last time, before he walked away.

Eyriél was left in the room, tears falling in her eyes. Legolas stopped visiting her anymore, instead Nathan was always beside her, and entertaining her while she rests.

Meanwhile Gandalf, Aragorn, Theoden, Gimli, and Legolas made their way to the forest, leaving Eyriél behind on their way to Isengard. They were surprised to see that Isengard was destroyed by the Ents together with Merry and Pippin. Saruman was dead. They all returned back to Edoras, all were joyed to see Merry and Pippin again.

Night time came at Edoras, Eyriél was asleep, Gimli was snoring, Pippin tosses looking worried, Aragorn and Legolas was outside in the Golden Hall.

Pippin stood up, and approached Gandalf who was sleeping with his eyes closed. Pippin took the Palanthir from the sleeping Gandalf.

"Pippin are you mad?" Merry told Pippin, in disbelief

"I just want to look at it. Just one more time!" Pippin unclothed the Palanthir and became affixed to the now glowing stone.

"I see you!" Sauron told.

"Someone help him!" Merry screamed, Eyriél was woken up, finding Pippin who was writhing in pain. Eyriél took the glowing orb.

"A power stirs within you. I want your power" Sauron said to the She-elf before him. Eyriél dropped to the ground, and lost consciousness.

Aragorn and Legolas rushed inside, Aragorn took the Palanthir and was brought to his knees. Somehow it fell from Aragorn's hands and rolled on the floor. Gandalf covers it with a cloth.

"Fool of a Took" Gandalf exclaimed, he approached the scared hobbit and asked him of what he saw from the Palanthir.

"My Lady!" Merry exclaimed, they all approached the unconscious elf.

"What happened to her, Gandalf?" Aragorn asked, worried

"She's not waking up. What should we do?" Legolas said, extremely worried

"Looks like she's in a dream. She may or may not wake up. Let's just hope she finds her way out soon" Gandalf told the rest of them.

Legolas stayed with Eyriél's sleeping form. Nathan surprised to see his friend, in a deep sleep.

"You always make her cry!" the boy said to Legolas. Legolas was surprised to what the boy has told

"You don't understand her! You never gave her a chance!" the boy continues to scream at Legolas

"What do you mean, boy?"

"She protected me from the wargs, that's why she's bleeding! And you never knew that, because you won't listen to her! She fought even if she knew she was wounded! Then you came up and insulted her! She was very sad that day because of you! I HATE YOU!" the boy ran and left Legolas, speechless. Legolas had a flashback, realizing how stupid he was, he let his rage took him, and for that he ended up hurting her. Legolas took hold of Eyriél and hugged her sleeping form, "Wake up! Please, wake up!" his lips close to her ears and he whispered, "_Gee Melin" _(I love you)

Gandalf and Pippin left for Minas Tirith for an important mission. It was a hard to convince the substitute for the King, eventually Gandalf had a plan. At Edoras, Aragorn sees the last beacon lit.

"Gondor calls for aid" Aragorn said to the king, "Then Rohan will answer" the king strongly replied. They plan to assemble an army at Dunharrow in two days. On the third day, they will ride to Gondor and fight.

When they were at Dunharrow, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli brought the sleeping elf with them. Hoping that she would wake up soon. When the moon came, a cloaked rider approaches the encampment. Aragorn was called to the King's tent. There he found Legolas and a cloaked figure. Theoden makes his leave. The cloaked figure removed its hood.

"My Lord, Elrond" bowed Aragorn

"I come on behalf of whom I love" Lord Elrond told

"You're outnumbered, Aragorn. You need more men." Elrond said, facing Aragorn

"There are none." Aragorn answered with honesty

"There are those who… dwell in the mountain. They will answer to the King of Gondor!" Elrond believed and revealed a sword, "Andúril… Flame of the West. Forged from the shards of Narsil. The man who can wield the power of this sword can summon to him an army more deadly than any that walks this earth. Put aside the ranger. Become who you were born to be. Take the Dimholt road." Aragorn walks away getting ready for his departure. Lord Elrond faces Legolas,

"I also come for my daughter, Eyriél"

"She is unconscious, my Lord. After facing with Sauron"

"I come to take her back home. She is not safe anymore, now that he knows about my daughter and the power that dwells within her"

"What do you mean?" Legolas asked, full of curiosity

"My daughter has a gift kept inside of her. Sauron has seen it, and now she is in a very grave danger. Now we have no choice, but to hope she finds the Light. Sauron will try to get a hold of her now, wanting to have a taste of that power. The power that will be able to regain all of his strength, if that happens, no man will be able to defeat Sauron" Lord Elrond explained

In her dream, Eyriél woke up to find everything in white.

"Come, my dear" a voice spoke to her, she stood up and find herself in complete paradise. Trees who stand tall, birds chirping from the background.

"Where am I?"

"You'll stay here for a while. Tell me what your name is?" the voice said

"I am Eyriél"

"A beautiful name for a beautiful lady…" Eyriél smiles

"Tell me more about you, Eyriél"

"I want to be part of the outside world. That's why I chose to be in the Fellowship" she remembered her friends along the journey. "I believe that elves should not just watch how darkness takes over Middle Earth, we are part of this world. We should fight hand in hand with men"

"Your enemy is not easy to defeat. He will come to take you, he wants your power"

"I am not alone. I am not scared of him" Eyriél answered with confidence. Then darkness took over, everything turned from beautiful to worst. Sauron approaches her, he lashed himself to her, he laughs. "Pathetic! You cannot defeat me! I will use your power to my benefit. I will take back my strength" Eyriél took her blade, to block his attack. Sauron pushed her hard, her weapon flew from her hand. Sauron took hold of her neck, and pulled her above her feet. "A female elf, like you will not defeat me! I will kill them all! Middle Earth will be mine!" then he let Eyriél fell, she was weak, and hopeless a flower fell down and it landed on her palms. Eyriél stared at the flower, then finding her courage, took hold of her weapon, she began to glow, and when Sauron turned around sensing her presence, she stabbed her blade to him and said with all that she got "I won't let that happen!" and she stabbed him once more. Sauron turned to ashes and disappeared. Eyriél was lying on the floor, she felt pain on her right side, and found herself wounded.

Eyriél was closing her eyes, when white light took over her.

"I'm proud of you, my daughter. You must return now and fight with your friends. You have my blessing with you, you will be guided by the Light" Eyriél looked one last time to her mother and smiled, she was taken once again with a bright light.

…

A/N: Okay! Hope you like this chapter! I was very emotional when I wrote it! Next Chapter will be full of Legomance! Keep reading! Favorite! Follow! Review! xD


	8. Chapter 8

Eyriél opened her eyes, "I'm glad you're back. We're on our way to Rivendell" Lord Elrond said, and hugged her daughter, and now their heads together

"Father, you know I can't. I chose this path, and I'm not leaving them behind" Eyriél said to her father, "Sauron wants you" Elrond talks his way to her daughter,

"I know father, but I will never give him what he wants" Eyriél said, and with that, she jumps out, an eagle descends for her. Elrond called for her daughter.

"They endured at Minas Tirith. They're on their way to the Black Gates" Elrond told while handing her his blade, and after that took hold of his daughter's face, "You are like your mother. I'm sure she's very proud" Eyriél smiles at his father's statement, "You'll always have my love, father" Eyriél said in elvish, and she flew away.

The Black Gate creaked and swayed open, revealing an army of marching orcs.

Nazgûl flew over the fighting at the Black Gate. The Nazgûls descend. As Gandalf fights, a familiar moth flies in front of his face. Gandalf's face brightened up. Bird cries are heard. Several Eagles appeared and attacked the Nazgûl, Eyriél riding on one of them.

"Eagles! The Eagles are coming!" Pippin shouted

"Someone is riding the eagle, Pippin!" Merry told, trying to see who it was

"It's Eyriél!" Pippin shouted!

Upon hearing her name, Legolas looked at her, he was so glad to see her again.

The Nazgûl beasts and the Eagles fight. The Witch King saw Eyriél riding one of the Eagles, "She-elf! You had returned!" the Witch King spoke,

"I won't let you rule Middle Earth!" Eyriél spoke back, the Nazgul attacked Eyriél's eagle, Eyriél fell down to the ground, the Nazgul rushed and grabbed Eyriél with its claws, and flew away to its lair at Barad-dur, while Eyriél squirmed hoping to break free. Barad-dûr looms in the background, its Eye now staring at Aragorn. Meanwhile, the hobbits stand up and continue on their way to Mount Doom.

Orcs pour out of the Black Gate. Aragorn addressed an unsettled army of men.

"An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the Age of Men comes crashing down, but it is not this day! This day we fight!"

The army prepared for battle. The Orcs greatly outnumber the men.

Meanwhile, at Barad-dur, the Witch King asked for the She-elf to be brought to him. The orcs hold her tightly, she was squirming, trying to break free from their grasp. The Witch King slapped her on the cheek

"Feisty are you! Serve your future King!" the Witch King ordered her, Eyriél spat at him, "I will not serve a FALSE King!" the Witch King laughed, "Can't you see that you are outnumbered? Aragorn will fail, and I will prevail! The Ring will be mine and You! You will give me my strength back! AND NO ONE! NO ONE CAN STOP ME! Now, watch how your friends DIE in my hands" the Witch King uttered, while he enjoyed watching Aragorn from afar, facing his death

"Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with an elf." Gimli uttered, Legolas looked at Gimli smiling, and said, "What about side by side with a friend?"

"Aye, I could do that." Gimli agreed, and smiled back

At the Black Gate, the Eye called out.

Sauron: "Aragorn… Elessar…" Aragorn appeared momentarily tempted by the voice. He turned his back to address Gandalf. Gandalf, holding Frodo's shirt, looks questionably at Aragorn.

"For Frodo." Said Aragorn serenely, waved his sword, and ran towards the orcs, yelling. Merry and Pippin ran in after him, the rest of the army soon followed.

Frodo stands at on a ledge above a sea of molten lava.

"Destroy it!" Sam shouted at Frodo

Frodo looked at Sam, not in himself "The Ring is mine!"

Frodo snapped the Ring off of its chain.

"No. No!" Sam shouted, but it was too late, Frodo puts on the Ring and disappeared.

The Eye instantly looked in the direction of Mt. Doom, sensing the Ring. The Witch King rode the Nazgul, instantly Eyriél with all her might, fought with the Orcs that is holding her. She grabbed her elvish dagger, and stabbed the Witch King, while pulling him with her on the ground, he was brought to his knees, the elvish dagger weakening him. Eyriél finally took her father's blade and stabbed it square on the face and said "You are no King!", her weapon became hot to the touch, she removed her grasp and watched as the Witch King crumbles down. An eagle appeared before her and grabbed her by its claws.

On Mt. Doom, Gollum followed the tracks Frodo made on the mud, and jumped on him. Frodo and Gollum continued struggling. Together they tumbled over the side of the ledge. Gollum fell, happy to finally get his hands on the Ring again. Gollum hits the lava and burns up, leaving ashen remains. The Ring finally melted into the lava, destroyed.

The Eye cried out. Sauron's troops looked back to Mordor, then fled. Left alone, Aragorn stood and with the others and looked on. They watched as the tower of Bard-dur slowly crumbled down. The Eye of Sauron disappearing, letting lose a great shockwave.

They all cheered for victory. The surrounding landscape fell apart. The Black Gate collapsed as the ground caves in. Much of Sauron's army fell as well

"Frodo! Frodo!" Merry cheered his friend's name. The men yelled in victory. Mount Doom erupted in a large explosion, killing the remaining Nazgûl.

Frodo and Sam ran out of the exploding cracks. They find temporary refuge from the lava on outcropping of rock. Three Eagles appear in the sky over Mount Doom. Gandalf carried on one of them. The birds scooped up the hobbits and carried them away to safety.

The Eagle let Eyriél fall, before she hits the ground, Legolas caught her, they rolled on the ground. Eyriél opened her eyes, Legolas eyes looking back at her. Their lips met again, Legolas smiled. Eyriél changed in sitting position while she stare at him, eyebrow raised, "What?"

"I guess some things never change…" Legolas said

"Huh?" Eyriél said, completely out of idea of what he is talking about

"Your lips always finding its way on mine, clumsy princess" Legolas said the last two words with emphasis, Eyriél finally got what he meant, her face turned red

"HAH! You make it sound like I kiss you on pur─" Eyriél was cut off, Legolas kissed her, it was the longest kiss that Eyriél had in her entire life. Gimli, saw them, "Ey you lovebirds get a room!"

The two broke apart, leaving Eyriél out of words, and with a much reddened face. Legolas made an evil glare to Gimli, and threw him a rock. The fellowship laughed at their antics.

Frodo woke up in a soft bed. He sat up and sees Gandalf for the first time. Frodo smiles and laughs, and Gandalf laughed

Merry and Pippin enter the room and run to Frodo.

"Frodo!" Merry and Pippin exclaimed

Gimli enters, waving his arms.

"Gimli!" Frodo called out

Legolas together with Eyriél followed, Frodo smiled at both of them, and then Aragorn entered.

"Aragorn." Frodo said while he looked at him. Sam entered last, exchanging a knowing look with Frodo.

Atop of Minas Tirith, a crowd filled the courtyard. Gandalf placed a crown on Aragorn's head, making him the King. He was applauded by the crowd, including the rest of the fellowship. Aragorn was surprised to see Arwen, they kissed each other, while the crowd cheered. At last the king came to the four hobbits of the fellowship, who bowed to him awkwardly.

"My friends! You bow to no one." Aragorn said, and he bowed before them, and everyone present did too.

…

A/N: So let's see how Legolas wins Eyriél's heart. Next chapter! xD Let's celebrate their victory. I'm getting emotional, my story ending so fast! Or NOT! HAHAHAH I have a lot in mind for them when Eyriél returns Rivendell! WHAT IF there is someone who's crushing on Eyriél! LEGOLAS gets jealous! BIGTIME! HAHAHA well that's just a plan, now that they're done saving middle earth, they have all the time in the world to spend it together. HAHAHA xD Thanks for all the support! REVIEW! FAVORITE! FOLLOW! Merry Christmas!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: BONUS CHAPTER for everybody! xDDD

…..

The fellowship had a feast to celebrate their hard work all through their journey. The men were drinking, Gimli and Legolas having a drinking game again, Gandalf was drinking his favourite wine, while he was talking to Aragorn. The hobbits were laughing with Eyriél, Merry was drinking his beer, when Pippin taps him on his shoulder and yelled "Tag!"

The hobbits started running going round and round, while the rest enjoyed watching them.

"Hobbits!" Aragorn said, grinning. "They are a complete entertainment" Gandalf laughed with Aragorn.

Merry came running to Eyriél and tagged her too. Eyriél looked at Merry, staring at him in disbelief. "What's the matter elf? Can't run?", Eyriél smiled and joined the game. Eyriél was running for Frodo and she tagged for him fast.

After the game, they were all catching their breath, except for Eyriél.

"What's the matter? Hobbits tired, already?" Eyriél teased them, Pippin replied while catching his breath, "Elves are cheaters!"

"You elves are silent walkers and speed runners! Unfair!" Merry added, while the rest nods their head.

"Let's make a bonfire" Aragorn suggested. They took some firewood and lighted it up, then they sat on big logs. They began drinking again, and just enjoying each other's company.

"We will be friends forever right?" Frodo said out of the blue

"Of course, lad! I won't forget each and anyone of you. Well, except a certain pointed ear princeling!" Gimli chuckled, Legolas nudged him, making Gimli choke on his beer. "You're envious that I'm better than you" Legolas told the dwarf, Gimli chuckled, "Dwarves never back down from a challenge, especially Gimli, aye!" Gimli drank from his mug while the others laughed. Pippin had an idea.

Moments later, "I feel hot and dizzy" Eyriél blurted out, she stood up but she lost her footing, Aragorn caught her. "Are you okay, my lady?" Aragorn asked, while the drunken Pippin laughed uncontrollably.

"What did you do?" Gandalf eyed at the hobbit.

"I exchanged, Gimli─and her mug" Pippin said, while he hiccupped.

"Fool!" Gandalf exclaimed, Eyriél butted in and said, "its okay! _(hiccup) _I never been happier in_(hiccup)_my entire life" Eyriél approached Gandalf, and suddenly kissed him on the cheek. Everyone was surprised, and then they couldn't stop laughing.

"What's the matter, wizard? Cat got your tongue?" Gimli said, still chuckling.

Legolas took Eyriél from Aragorn's arms, but Eyriél took hold of Aragorn's neck, whining like a child, until finally Legolas was able to take her in his arms.

While she was in his arms, Eyriél suddenly faced Legolas staring at his eyes, their face inches apart. "You! _(hiccup) _I don't like you!" Eyriél said, pointing at Legolas, Legolas ignored her. "Why won't you talk to me, princeling!" Eyriél shouted at him. Legolas put a finger on her lips, to silence her, Eyriél pushed his finger away.

"You think you're so special! But you're not! _(hiccup)_ You're good looking,_(hiccup) _I admit_(hiccup)_ especially those blue eyes(hiccup) that can drive every women mad_(hiccup)"_ Eyriél finished, Legolas chuckled at the statement. Eyriél annoyed looked at him again, "What's so funny?_(hiccup) _You think I'm funny, HUH?_(hiccup)_"

Eyriél suddenly kissed Legolas, the rest of the fellowship looked at them in surprise, "Looks like those two are starting to get along very very well" Gandalf said while they stared at the two, still kissing each other. Eyriél suddenly fell limp on Legolas' arms, she was now fast asleep. Legolas smiled at Eyriél and said, "Unbelievable"

The next morning, Eyriél woke up finding Pippin beside her. Pippin snuggled to her. Eyriél tried her best to remove his grasp, and then finally she was able to move freely again.

"Are you going back to Rivendell?" Frodo approached Eyriél

"Yes, I miss my home"

"Don't forget me" Frodo said

"How can I forget the one who saved us all? You will always have a special place in my heart, Frodo Baggins of the Shire" Frodo hugged her tight.

Soon, it was time to go, they each said their good byes, it was sad but they know that they will be part of each other's life from now on. It was long journey, but it was all worth it. Eyriél knows she didn't regret being part of this amazing journey.

Eyriél smiled at her friends while they rode away. Gimli was left behind, he decided to go with Legolas from now on. The three was the only ones left.

"How's your headache?"

"It still aches. I had the strangest dream, last night" Eyriél asked while massaging her head. "Did you dream of kissing two people?" Gimli chuckled, Eyriél turned around to face him, "How did you know?"

"It wasn't a dream, my lady! You kissed _them" _Gimli smiled

"Don't play pranks with me, Mister dwarf" Eyriél said in disbelief. Gimli said he wasn't playing pranks. "You can ask them if you want, we all saw it. Legolas obviously enjoyed it. He is smiling all day long" Gimli chuckled, Eyriél was in a state of shock, her face flushed, Gimli explained that it was Pippin who played the prank on her. It was just dawning to her when, Legolas came from behind

"Come, Lord Elrond is waiting for us" said Legolas, "H─w─my father? Wait a second, you two are going with me? When did I agree to that?" Eyriél said still embarrassed. "Last night, you said "good looking prince_(hiccup)_, you're going with me to Rivendell, ey!_(hiccup)_" Legolas tried his best to copy Eyriél when she's drunk. Eyriél was really embarrassed right now, her face red. "W—wait! That doesn't count, I was intoxicated" Eyriél tried to reason out.

"Hey girlie! Where do you expect us to go then?Aye! I wish Lady Galadriel was there, I want to see her long golden hair again" Gimli said, Eyriél looked at them in disbelief.

So she had no choice but to go with them. She was absolutely sure that it will be a long journey back home, Eyriél's thoughts still bothered by what Gimli has told her. Eyriél promised herself that she will not let herself to drink liquor EVER again, she knows that it will make you do stupid things!

Finally, they arrived to Rivendell. They were welcomed by Lord Elrond himself. They were settled inside, and were talking about the journey when a figure came out, it was an elf, a male one, he was tall, and absolutely good looking, he went and hugged Eyriél, earning a deadly glare from Legolas.

"I was so worried about you" said the elf, a smile across his handsome face, he saw Legolas and said "Who is he? A new warrior?"

Legolas stood up, "I'm Legolas, from the Woodland Realm"

Lord Elrond patted them on their shoulder sensing the tension among the two, "Turin, this is Legolas. Son of Thranduil" Turin looked at Legolas, "So, you're the infamous son of Lord Thranduil. I'm Turin, an elf warrior" offering his hand to Legolas, Legolas having second thoughts but eventually he took Turin's hand.

"Well, this is interesting" Gimli said in the background, sensing the steamy atmosphere between the two.

END.

…..

A/N: What do you think about it? HAHAHAHHA! Should I make a sequel? xD Thanks for all the support! FOLLOW! FAVORITE! REVIEW! HOPE you all enjoyed! Thanks for all those people who posted reviews! xD


End file.
